


Casual Affair

by hurluberlu



Series: Supernatural! At the Disco [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Almost Kiss, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Casual Affair, Drabble, M/M, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Singing, Stripper Castiel, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurluberlu/pseuds/hurluberlu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a stripper, and he seduces Dean with Casual Affair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casual Affair

Dean took a slow sip of his Jack Daniel's and Coke. He turned his head, watching his hand as he set the glass down. He cleared his throat before returning his gaze to the stage in front of him.

Dean smiled as he made eye contact with one of the men. The stripper stepped down from the stage, maintaining the eye contact as he slowly walked to Dean. Dean watched as the man put a hand on Dean's shoulder, a soft smirk on his lips

"Hey, a casual affair; That could go anywhere; But only for tonight." Dean lifted his head, watching the man's lips move as the man sung to him. The stripper took a few steps so he was behind Dean, bending down so his arms were draped over Dean's shoulders.

"Take any moment, any time;" The man dragged his hands up Dean's torso, his fingertips slightly pulling up Dean's shirt. He bent down, his mouth over Dean's left ear. "A lover on the left;" The stripper kissed Dean's ear softly before moving his mouth to Dean's right ear. "A sinner on the right."

The stripper walked back to Dean's front, grabbing his hand before leading him to a back room. Dean let the stripper lead him, silently letting his eyes run down the man's body.

The man closed the door behind them, letting Dean sit on the bed. He smiled as he walked over to Dean, pushing his chest lightly so Dean's back was flat on the sheets. "Just lay in the atmosphere; A casual affair;" The man put a finger on Dean's lips while smiling down at him. "Don't say a word; Lay in the atmosphere; A casual affair."

The man looked down to Dean's left hand, seeing a golden ring on his finger. He gently pulled it off, placing it on a side table. "Break involuntary ties; A secret so the spies; Could never find us out."

The stripper got on the bed, straddling Dean's thighs. He bent down, placing his ear next to Dean's ear, gently biting his earlobe. Dean placed a hand on the man's waist, running it up and down his side.

The man took his teeth off of Dean's ear. "Stay for as long as you have time; So the mess that we'll become; Leaves something to talk about."

The man pulled away from Dean's ear completely, moving his mouth down to Dean's pink lips.


End file.
